Many products are provided to consumers in granular form, such as detergent granules or powders. Such products are generally used in large volumes, so there is substantial interest and benefit in making cartons for such granular detergents from paperboard or other renewable and less expensive material. All-paperboard cartons for packaging and dispensing detergent granules are known, and include the tear-tape, side fill paperboard carton of Japanese Patent Application H3-506106, filed Mar. 1, 1991 in the name of Procter & Gamble Company, and the re-fill carton of Japanese Utility Model Application H3-063669, filed Aug. 12, 1991, in the name jointly of Dai Nippon Printing and Procter & Gamble Far East Inc. Nonetheless, such cartons are not completely satisfactory, and there remains a need for further improvements in the closing of and the dispensing from such cartons.